witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Season Three
Hey! I know I've been gone a while, and I was dropping by to look at things and saw all this crazy season three stuff. Where did this information come from? I can't seem to find it anywhere else on the internet, so I'm curious how much of it is serious or not. If it is real, I'd be super pumped! I just think some sourcing would be much welcomed. Studentofelements (talk) 08:18, November 6, 2015 (UTC) One of the Head editors Shawn Warrynn managed to get an interview with one of the producers of the show, and he told him what were the plans for season 3 were like before they cancelled the TV series. Also I hate to burst your bubble but season 3 isn't going to be made, as the TV series was cancelled, the info being leaked here was the canonical plot propsed by the writers of the show before it got cancelled. The show isn't going to be revived, tragiclly.Palantian (talk) 01:59, November 13, 2015 (UTC) : Also the Characters Victor Doomstadt and Sephiria Doomstadt who were meant to replaces Ari as the Season's Main Antagonists, are both based on Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom from Marvel Comic and Rachel Roth/Raven from DC Comic. Shawn Warrynn (talk) 02:07, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: But wait since the TV series is Cancelled and all this is only proposed then should it be only trivia for the TV series page rather then a saperate page?GathN7 (talk) 02:21, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Emm... No cause it would make it very long and boring. it is best to sapareat it into its own page.Palantian (talk) 02:54, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps I could suggest putting this page into its own catagory and adding some context to the season 3 page explaining that the information came from an interview and that it isn't some kind of production thing? I have some friends who just got into the show come to me very confused after reading this one. I've been out quite some time for work reasons, but I was the one who formatted most of this wiki's navigation and templates. I'd be happy to wire it up into an easily accessible "Scrapped content" section. Studentofelements (talk) 03:55, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Well It's best if we leave it as it is. Otherwise some people, would think that it's Fanfiction or something.Palantian (talk) 07:03, March 20, 2016 (UTC) You know, the tv series getting cancelled really reminds me of the time another favourite TV series of mine getting cancelled. Some of you may not know it it's called Swat KatzGathN7 (talk) 09:05, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Intersetingly Both W.I.T.C.H. and SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron were cancelled after the end of their second seasons. Althought SWAT Kats was cancelled due to financial issues and due to the contraversies of Violance in cartoons during the early 90's and early late 2000's, while W.I.T.C.H. was cancelled due to fan complaints about it's second season and losing out to other popular tv shows and rival series, namely (Winx Club) during it's second season.Shawn Warrynn (talk) 09:14, March 20, 2016 (UTC) : But wait since SWAT Kats is getting a revival to the series, maybe W.I.T.C.H. could get it as well, Right?Palantian (talk) 09:19, March 20, 2016 (UTC)